new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Migration of the Hon clan
"As a storm, they came from the North. The air was filled with smoke and blood. We tried to stop them but there are too many. We're lost. Soon consumed by the Storm." - Surviving scroll from the 'Coyotes'. Intro At some point in history, various centuries before the death of the Sage. Hailing from the location where a large part of the Chonobi Migration landed. At first, there seemed little reason for conflict and only distrust rising. However, this soon evolved into a large conflict which saw the rise of the Hon clan and the Houses of the respective clan. There is to this date little evidence remaining of the previous locals of the region other than old sources still saved and kept by the Hon clan. Yet it is debatable if the records and sources of old from the Hon clan aren't too one-sided. Start of the Conflict The previous occupants of the region are called 'Coyotes' by the sources of the Hon clan. There isn't much known about their traditions and manners other than that they weren't great warriors. But what they lacked in martial arts and skill they made up for cunning. Not that it seemed it was enough for them to win the war and preserve their own ways. The start of the conflict was the rising distrust between the Hons and the Coyotes. The latter saw the numbers of the Hons starting to swell as they were settling down, considering themselves more and more the rulers of the region. In order to preserve the peace, the Coyotes attempted to establish trade with the Hons of old. This seemed to work at first. Trade did flourish for some time but it would go wrong. Various times, due to misunderstanding and distrust, incidents occurred. And neither side was eager to admit a wrong. Tensions started to rise as then the patience of various Hon groups snapped. Deciding to take first action warbands were gathered and led. Before the locals could respond with sufficient force various small cities and villages were already burning and being pillaged. In order to combat the Hons back, the Coyotes mustered their own forces, attempting to land offensive operations at the settlements of the Hons. While the forces of the Coyotes were superior in number they lacked skill and discipline. Being ambushed and defeated various times a truce was signed. A truce that would see half of the Coyotes land being seized, its occupants either needing to assimilate to the Hon culture or else being expelled from what was once their homes. But even while having suffered a defeat, the conflict wasn't settled yet. The Coyotes started to unite against the threat that was the Hon clan. Trying to learn where it went wrong they tried to establish a better military. After two decades they attempted to land the first strikes. Scoring initial success against the Hons things wouldn't go as easy as they had hoped for. While catching the Hon somewhat off guard, they would face warriors clad in metal chainmail and formidable formations. Being outmatched in gear and tactics, the Coyotes started to suffer defeat after defeat. Usurpation Once more the Coyotes were facing a war that they would lose if they wouldn't find a way to beat the Hons. Clearly, they weren't able to beat them in combat as the warbands of the Hon started to win ground and fight after fight. As forces of the Hon would advance into their lands, the Coyotes send out various envoys in hope to sign another truce. Some envoys were sent but the majority were just killed. Realising that they were forced to either submit to the rule of the Hon or forced to flee, a number of the locals decided to abandon their homes and settlements - taking what valuable material and items they could carry with them. Result The conflict ended with the result that those who remained were conquered by the Hons. Many who fled would wind up being either assimilated by clans or locals of regions they sought refuge. A portion of the previous occupants went into what is now known as the Blackroot Vale. A region where they would hold out for some time before succumbing to the dangers present in those dark woods and the Blackroot Sarutobi. The outcome would be the rise of the Hon clan. Category:Chonobi Category:War